


tie me, tie me up

by briyoungk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Female, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/F, Finger Sucking, Gags, NCT but they're all gay girls, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Spit Kink, Squirting, gagging, i did Not proofread this, just call me the spit queen, like lots of spit and drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briyoungk/pseuds/briyoungk
Summary: “Please,” Johnny pants when Taeil withdraws her fingers. Or at least, that’s what Taeil thinks Johnny is trying to say, the gag not allowing her to form words properly.“Please what, baby? I can’t understand you,” Taeil teases, and Johnny huffs again, struggling against the ropes and trying to bring her legs together to gain some kind of relief.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	tie me, tie me up

**Author's Note:**

> so i know i'm not the first one to hop on the big titty/fat coochie gf johnny train but i couldn't resist. this is very self indulgent. there was going to be some plot of ten giving johnny one of those ring gags w nipple clamps attached as a gag (heh) gift but i went straight into the horny bits. 
> 
> also full disclosure i saw p*rn video once that inspired this so don't come for me

Johnny is beautiful. There’s just no other way to describe it. Even if Taeil wasn’t head over heels in love with her, that fact would be hard to ignore. It was, before they started dating. Johnny towers over Taeil and most of the female population, with long, lean legs and soft, sweeping thighs and hips. And long before she and Taeil got together, Taeil knew what she had underneath her shirt. Not hiding, exactly, simply tucked away during classes and dance practice underneath hoodies and sports bras. Johnny was completely unbothered the first time she wore a bikini in front of them, her heavy, round breasts pushed up and secure underneath the two triangles of her brand new swimsuit. 

If Taeil was being honest, she wouldn’t have been able to recall the print of Johnny’s bathing suit that day, even if someone held her at gunpoint. She wasn’t the only one, however. Donghyuck had practically screamed when Johnny walked out of the bathroom, her long, blonde hair piled up on the top of her head and topped off with her sunglasses. 

“Unnie! Your  _ boobies _ ,” Donghyuck had shrieked, almost tripping over her own feet in her haste to get off the couch and launch herself at the older girl. Johnny looked taken aback, but not exactly embarrassed, glancing down at her body as if she was seeing it for the first time.

“What about them?” she asked, adjusting the band of her top, which had actually started to ride up a little. Taeil imagined that would happen just about constantly with a chest that size. “Can you see my nipples? I had to take the little pads out because they didn’t fit right.”

“Where have you been hiding  _ those _ ?” Donghyuck demanded, eyes hungrily staring at Johnny’s boobs, which Donghyuck just about came to eye level at anyways. Taeil watched the girl almost petulantly adjust her own swimsuit top, huffing. “They’re practically melons!” 

“Hyuckie,” Taeil chastised, trying to ignore the heat that rose to her ears and cheeks, but Johnny just laughed, reaching down to pinch one of Donghyuck’s cheeks. 

“It’s okay, you’ll grow into yours,” she cooed, and Donghyuck scowled, knocking Johnny’s hand away. 

Taeil never thought that she’d have Johnny like this. Johnny, who liked to hold eye contact with someone just to make them squirm, who laughed loudly in public and had no problem asking if Taeil could see Johnny’s underwear through her leggings. That Johnny was different. Good, but different. Now, Johnny is wearing nothing but her underwear. They’re a shade of pretty, pale blue, and absolutely soaked through. There’s nowhere for Johnny to hide, nowhere else for a fully-dressed Taeil to look, not with the way that Johnny’s ankles are secured to the legs of the chair she’s sitting in, her knees spread and lashed to the chair with the same soft, black rope Taeil had sheepishly purchased from eBay weeks ago. She had cuffed Johnny’s hands behind her, unintentionally forcing Johnny’s heaving chest to stick out even more. Again, unintentional, but certainly not an unwelcome sight. Taeil’s mouth feels dry at the sight of her girlfriend’s heavy breasts, nipples sharp and peaked against the little metal clips digging into them. Johnny had whimpered when Taeil had pinched each sensitive nub in between her fingers, stiffening them in preparation of the clamps. She had already secured the gag around the back of Johnny’s head at that point, a steady trickle of drool already starting to pool around her heavy bottom lip. 

Like this, the noises Johnny makes are somehow just as amplified as they are muffled, the gag slurring her speech but forcing her mouth to remain open. Some strands of her blonde hair have escaped the bun on the top of her head, sticking to her forehead and neck with the sheen of sweat that covers her entire body as she rocks her hips as much as she can into the vibrator that Taeil has been intermittently pressing against Johnny’s clothed crotch. When Taeil presses a little too hard, Johnny’s head jerks back, whining at the way the chains that are attached to the nipple clamps are suddenly pulled taut. She dips her head forward, then, to relieve some of the pressure, but then groans at the inevitable drip of drool that she’s powerless to stop from dripping down onto her heaving breasts and stomach. 

It’s a vicious cycle, and Taeil can hardly breathe herself as she watches her girlfriend torture herself, covered in her own spit and sweat with her pussy throbbing and soaked.

“You’re beautiful,” Taeil blurts out, and when Johnny lifts her head to look at her, Taeil almost chokes on her own spit by how completely wrecked Johnny looks. The younger girl moans, hips jerking a little faster against the vibrator. Taeil remembers suddenly what she’s supposed to be doing, pulling the vibrator away and turning it off for the moment. Johnny all but thrashes in her bonds, nearly incoherent pleas falling from her stretched out lips. 

“Shhh,” Taeil consoles her, stepping in between her spread legs and cupping Johnny’s cheek in her hand. Johnny leans into the touch, desperate eyes fluttering shut as Taeil absentmindedly runs her thumb across her girlfriend’s bottom lip. “You’re doing so good, baby. So good for me.” Taeil’s other hand comes up to cup one of Johnny’s breasts, her flesh soft and burning hot against her palm. Taeil brushes her thumb against Johnny’s swollen nipple, pulling at the clamp slightly and making Johnny’s breath hitch in her throat. Her eyes fly open, glaring at Taeil, and Taeil feels almost giddy at the rush of blood to her own crotch.

“Pretty girl,” Taeil coos softly, tracing the metal of the ring gag with her thumb. “You’re so messy, baby. Wet all over,” she says, and Johnny whimpers, pulling against her restraints.

“Stick out your tongue,” Taeil instructs, and Johnny doesn’t need to be told twice, wet tongue lolling out of her mouth obediently so Taeil can press her fingers against it. More drool slides down, some down Johnny’s chin and some from her tongue, dripping down her chest and onto her stomach. “So messy,” she repeats in a murmur, and Johnny huffs through her gag.

Taeil takes her time, enjoying the way Johnny squirms underneath her far too much. She presses her thumb down against the other girl's tongue, mesmerized by the way Johnny laps at it the best she can with her mouth stretched open. Teasingly, Taeil dips two of her fingers deeper into Johnny’s mouth, stroking the back of her tongue until Johnny is gagging, more slick spit up spilling down her chin.

“Please,” Johnny pants when Taeil withdraws her fingers. Or at least, that’s what Taeil thinks Johnny is trying to say, the gag not allowing her to form words properly. 

“Please what, baby? I can’t understand you,” Taeil teases, and Johnny huffs again, struggling against the ropes and trying to bring her legs together to gain some kind of relief. 

“Touch me,” Johnny garbles, writhing, and Taeil doesn’t answer for a second, far too busy marveling at the way that Johnny is just drooling uncontrollably now, her breasts slick and shiny with her own spit. Taeil swallows, hard, her attention returning to Johnny’s face only when the other girl desperately tries to say her name. “Taeil.”

Taeil hums in response, only to shove her fingers back into Johnny’s mouth. “You’re so wet everywhere,” Taeil breathes, free hand stroking down Johnny’s breasts, her curvy stomach, down to the top of her panties. Johnny moans and her eyes flutter shut, pathetically trying to thrust her hips into Taeil’s hand. Taeil idly plays with Johnny’s tongue as she pretends to inspect the wet spot on Johnny’s panties, sticky and damp underneath her one, teasing finger. “It’s only been about 20 minutes, baby. I thought you could go a lot longer than that.”

Johnny whines something that sounds like it could be Taeil’s name again, the chains on her nipple clamps pulled tight as she struggles and gags on Taeil’s probing fingers again. Her eyes all but roll back into her head when Taeil begins stroking her clothed crotch softly, an absolutely maddening touch compared to the vibrator she had been humping before. 

Taeil removes her fingers from both Johnny’s mouth and her pussy, making the taller girl cry out. Taeil shushes her, fondling one of her nipples while her spit-covered fingers trail down and pull the crotch of Johnny’s panties aside to expose her flushed, drooling pussy to the cold air of Taeil’s dorm room. Johnny lets out a shaky moan, canting her hips up and whining and even though she’s not saying anything, Taeil receives the message loud and clear. 

“Fuck,” Taeil curses under her breath, almost involuntarily. “You’re so beautiful,” she has to repeat again, because really, it’s true. Johnny is the most beautiful person Taeil has ever laid her eyes on, and the fact that Johnny has given Taeil the privilege of being the one to see her like this, being the one to reduce her to a crying, drooling, fucked out mess while edging her over and over is something that Taeil can barely wrap her head around.

Taeil herself is throbbing with arousal, so she can’t even imagine how Johnny is feeling. She drags her fingers up and down Johnny’s pussy, the other girl practically sobbing as she throws her head back, pulling on her nipples. Johnny’s chest is flushed and her nipples are both an angry red, sensitive and swollen to the air.

“Do you want to come for me, baby?” Taeil asks softly, and Johnny nods furiously, squirming. “I’m going to take the clamps off first, okay? I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Taeil says, fingers retreating from where Johnny wants them most, and Johnny nods again, wiggling impatiently. 

First Taeil grabs the vibrator again, resting it against Johnny’s thigh before gently massaging her right breast. Taeil removes the clamp slowly, softly, but doesn’t miss Johnny’s sharp intake of breath as the blood rushes back into her nipple. Taeil quickly takes the abused bud into her mouth, making Johnny groan as Taeil swirls her tongue around it to soothe her skin. “Good girl,” Taeil murmurs when she pops off of it, before removing the clamp on Johnny’s left nipple and massaging that one with her tongue as well.

Johnny gasps when Taeil reaches down and turns on the vibrator, pressing it up against Johnny’s clit while still sucking on her nipple. She’s trembling all over, and Taeil gets a good look at her girlfriend’s fucked out face when she lets go of Johnny’s nipple with a pop, a string of saliva connecting her mouth to the pretty brown bud. The chains of the nipple rings are just dangling down the front of Johnny’s chest, now, bouncing as she grinds down on the vibrator. “You’ve waited long enough, haven’t you?” Taeil teases, adjusting her grip on the vibrator so she can press it down at a better angle on Johnny’s swollen clit. Johnny nods furiously, and Taeil grins, feeling absolutely dizzy with it all.

Taeil pulls Johnny’s panties aside once more, getting down on her knees in front of the bound girl before thrusting two of her fingers inside Johnny’s sopping wet pussy. They go in without a bit of resistance, and Johnny nearly screams, her tongue sticking out past the gag and her eyes squeezed shut as she fucks up into Taeil’s hand. “I want you to come on my fingers, baby,” Taeil coos, fucking her fingers in as deep as she can, with the vibrator now pressed firmly against Johnny’s clit with no sign of letting up. “Can you do that for me?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Johnny wails, trembling from her thighs to her chest. “Taeil, please, fuck, please,” she slurs, blonde hair sticking to her forehead, the stream of drool dripping down her chin from the gag constant. 

“You look so good right now, baby,” Taeil says. “My messy baby, so pretty. Come on my fingers,” she repeats, and she can feel how Johnny’s pussy is clamping down on her, her thighs trembling as she struggles so hard against her bonds that her thighs are barely touching the seat of the chair. 

Taeil thinks Johnny might try to warn her, but the next thing Taeil knows Johnny is coming with a yell and gushing around Taeil’s fingers, her pussy squeezing Taeil’s fingers like a vice grip. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Taeil says, fucking her faster and curling her fingers a little harder when she realizes her girlfriend is fucking squirting. Johnny wails as Taeil fucks her through it, dribbling down her pussy and Taeil’s hand. Taeil fucks little whimpers out of Johnny until she’s shaking her head, arching her back and trying to get away from Taeil and the vibrator.

Immediately Taeil pulls out, switching off the vibrator with trembling fingers and smoothing a hand over one of Johnny’s thick thighs comfortingly. Johnny slumps against the chair in her bonds, head fallen to the side. Taeil jumps up on shaky legs and reaches for the gag, cradling Johnny’s head and unbuckling it as gently as she can.

“Holy shit,” Johnny says after a moment of Taeil smoothing down her hair and opening and closing her own mouth to stretch her jaw. “Taeil, holy shit.”

“I know, baby,” Taeil soothes, tenderly petting her girlfriend’s cheek with her thumb. “That was so good. You were so hot, did so good for me.”

Johnny hums in response, a spaced out and sleepy look on her face as Taeil tries to undo the ties on her knees and ankles as quickly as possible. She smooths her hands over Johnny’s legs, kissing both of her knees, letting the taller girl stretch and spread her legs out as Taeil uncuffs her. 

“God,” Johnny breathes out shakily as Taeil helps her up and out of the chair and onto Taeil’s bed, where she collapses in a heap as if she had just run a marathon. “I’m so sticky,” she complains, and shucks off her absolutely soaking wet underpants as Taeil uncaps her bottle of water from the nightstand and waits until Johnny is sitting up and ready to accept it.

She drinks deeply, Taeil watching her face as she does so. Johnny’s bun has tilted almost completely to one side, and Taeil notices that the ring gag left little imprints on either side of her mouth. When Johnny hands her the water bottle back with shaking fingers, Taeil drops it back onto her bedside table before moving between her girlfriend’s legs to wrap her up in a deep, warm kiss. 

Johnny hums, her eyes fluttering shut and her arms wrapping around Taeil’s shoulders as she eases into it. They kiss for a few minutes in silence, basking in the afterglow of the intensity of their finished scene. Taeil can’t help but lick into her girlfriend’s mouth a little bit before pulling away, Johnny’s hands slipping down until they rest on Taeil’s waist.

“Was that good?” Taeil asks, almost shyly, and Johnny giggles, leaning forward to rest her head on Taeil’s stomach.

“ _ So _ good, Taeil. God,” she says as Taeil’s hand comes down to pet at Johnny’s hair, gently pulling on the elastic and freeing the rest of Johnny’s blonde locks. Her hair falls around her face like a halo, and Taeil can’t believe how lucky she is to have an angel like Johnny stare up at her so adoringly. “I loved it. I love you.”

Taeil feels her stomach tighten at Johnny’s words, suddenly very aware of the wetness between her own legs. Johnny notices her shifting and smirks, the hands on Taeil’s waist suddenly feeling a lot more sinister. “I love you, too,” Taeil replies, but she’s not sure if Johnny is exactly listening anymore as her fingers begin to find their way up and underneath Taeil’s shirt. 

“I think I should probably return the favor,” Johnny teases, and Taeil’s head feels flushed and fuzzy at the sudden 180, feeling very aware of how many clothes she’s wearing and the feeling of Johnny’s breasts pressing against her.

Taeil swallows. “Only if you’re up for it,” she says carefully, trying not to shiver at the feeling of Johnny’s hands on her skin and Johnny grins.

“Oh, I’m up for it.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/tyongbobaeyes)


End file.
